And So It Begins
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: Every relationship has to have a beginning. This is theirs.


Author's Notes: Happy birthday, Trish. This one is for you. The story starts with the last couple of minutes of Eagle Two and goes from there. I had to watch, rewind, and re-watch that clip many times to get the words right. Ahh, the things we do. : - ) This story takes place outside of the Growing Up Too Fast universe but could be considered a prequel to Second Guessing.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its perspective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

And So it Begins

Jules strode out of the hotel and down the sidewalk with Sam right behind her.

"Hey Jules?" Sam called after her. Jules slowed and looked back at him but then turned and kept walking if anything increasing her speed. Sam sped up as well, his longer stride no match for her as he fell into step behind her. "Hey it wasn't your fault."

Again, Jules gave half a glance back. "Yeah I know."

"So why are leaving? We've got the truck. I'll take you back."

"Can you just take it back to HQ? I'm really close to my house; I just want to walk." There was something in her tone that Sam recognized and knew the last thing she needed was to be left alone. He just needed to make her realize it.

"Fine, I'll drive you home."

"SAM!" Jules's tone was uncharacteristically sharp.

"What?"

"Okay, stop." And stop she did, turning to face him. "Alright, I don't need for you to be nice to me right now. I don't need you to rescue me or be the big hero. I need a minute alone."

Sam almost rolled his eyes. "You think I feel sorry for you?" The look on her face clearly said she did. He looked away before he really did roll his eyes. He knew how that would go over. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Let's go." Instead she started to walk off again and he knew he had to move fast to stop her. "Jules, I'm driving you home. I promise you don't even have to talk." His eyes pleaded with her to accept.

But she looked off. "No, I.." There was a pleading in her voice that cut him to the quick. Before he could even stop to think what he was doing, he reached out and took her by the arm and pulled her a little closer. For a second they locked eyes and like a moth drawn to a flame his head leaned toward hers and at long last, their lips met. Suddenly all the dancing around each other they'd done the last few months seemed worth it.

People walking down the sidewalk paused to look at the couple engaged in a very public display of affection. Some looked and smiled, perhaps remembering a first taste of love of their own. Others turned up their noses as if to insinuate that their actions were entirely inappropriate and taboo. Regardless of whether their reactions were positive or negative, the looks and whisperings went unnoticed as Sam and Jules surrendered to the feelings that had been building from day one.

Sam released the grip on her arm so that he could reach up and cup both sides of her face in his hands. He didn't want to release her, worried that if he did, he'd realize that it was all a dream. He'd dreamed of kissing her many times in the past but it had never felt as good as this. Either his dreams were improving or this really was the real thing. Either way, he didn't want it to ever end.

When one passerby let out an appreciative catcall whistle, Jules stepped back and stared at Sam. He held his breath, afraid that the next sight the crowd was going to be subjected to was seeing him knocked to the grown by a woman at least a foot shorter than him and less than half his weight. But to his relief, she didn't appear angry, just confused.

"Sam…"

"Don't," Sam argued. Now his voice was the one pleading. "Don't tell me this is wrong cause nothing that feels that good could be wrong. Can it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Jules looked down. "Maybe you should just take me home."

Sam nodded. It wasn't quite the green light to continue that he had wanted from her but considering she had earlier been trying to get rid of him so she could walk home, he took this small concession as a huge leap. They didn't speak as they walked to the SUV. Sam fought the urge to open her car door for her; wisely figuring that such a chivalrous act would meet with immediate resistance and ire. Instead, he went directly to the driver's side and climbed inside.

Once she was settled beside him and her seat belt fastened securely around her, he glanced over to her. "Can we at least talk about what just happened?"

She stared straight ahead out the windshield. "Is that really a conversation you want to have while driving?"

He had to admit that it wasn't. Without a further protest, he turned the key in the ignition and then merged safely into traffic. Her few blocks away was more like two miles but all too soon Sam had pulled into her driveway. With a quick thanks, she opened the car door and was about to bolt when Sam reached out and caught her arm lightly, much the way he had just before he kissed her. "Can we talk now?"

"You've got to take the truck back. It'll look suspicious if you don't."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask how anyone could be suspicious if they never gave them anything to be suspicious about, but he held back. Instead he nodded and persisted. "What if I take the truck to HQ and then come back?"

Jules sighed in exasperation. It was obvious he wasn't about to give up easily. And to be honest she wasn't sure exactly why she wanted him to. Before he'd kissed her, the reasons she had for keeping him at arm's length had been logical and made perfect sense. Now, however, everything felt as murky as the pond water she and her brothers had gone swimming in back on the farm. A voice in her head argued that if she told him yes that they'd be doing more than just talking before the night was over. In that moment, she wasn't sure she knew why that was a bad thing. Another voice argued that if she told him no, then maybe he would finally give up and quit asking. This time she couldn't figure out why that would be a good thing.

She opened her mouth to say yes but instead what she heard being said in her own voice sounded much different. "Sam, I'm really tired. All I want to do is take a shower and maybe dive head first in a bowl of Chocolate Therapy ice cream."

Sam lowered his head and released her arm. "Fine. I guess I'll see you later then."

Jules climbed out of the vehicle. She looked back at him and opened her mouth to say something more but then stopped herself. She chewed her bottom lip as she closed the door. As Sam pulled out of her driveway, Jules fought the urge to run after him and tell him she had changed her mind. Instead she trudged up the walkway to her front door and let herself inside.

Shutting the door behind her, she slid down the solid wood barrier and buried her head into her knees. She wasn't much of a crier, never had been, but now in the solitude of her house, a few tears slipped past her defenses. She liked Sam; in fact, it scared her how much she really was attracted to the cocky rookie. Relationships, like tears, didn't come easy for her. She'd spent so much time both growing up and in her professional career being just "one of the guys" that stepping back from that persona to be the kind of woman men fell for and wanted to date was difficult. Sure, she went out and some of those first dates had even materialized into second dates and even into casual relationships. Still, dating usually ended up seeming too much like work.

Refusing to let herself wallow in her thoughts, Jules pushed up off the floor and made her way upstairs to take the shower she'd mentioned to Sam. Once again her thoughts drifted to him. What would it be like if she dated Sam? The times they had spent together outside of work as friends suggested that a real date wouldn't be like dates with Scott, her most recent relationship. Dates where figuring out what to do that they would both enjoy took up most of the actual time they spent together. And certainly Sam would understand when the hours she worked seemed demanding and consuming, especially since he'd be working them as well.

As the hot water from the shower cascaded over her, she traced her lips with her fingertips. No doubt about it, he was a great kisser. It almost felt like she could still feel his lips on hers. She couldn't remember when a kiss had ever felt as tingling and toe curling as his had. A kiss where nothing and nobody else mattered. She could get addicted to kisses like that and the thought scared her more than just a little. Could she afford to let Sam get in her skin the way he'd gotten into her head? Could she afford not to?

After her shower was over, she toweled off and wrapped the towel around her torso and secured it. She wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection. It seemed pretty obvious to her that Sam could have any woman he wanted. With his boyish good looks and cocky sure of himself attitude, girls probably lined up hoping to be noticed by him. She couldn't figure out why he would choose her. She certainly couldn't compare to the beautiful, sexy women she could imagine him dating. But even if she couldn't figure out why, she knew he wasn't the type to string a girl along. He really genuinely seemed interested in her.

Leaving her hair damp, she returned to the bedroom and dropped her towel. After dressing in sweats and a t-shirt she'd once stolen from her brother because it practically swallowed her whole, she padded barefooted back down stairs intent on getting that bowl of ice cream she'd mentioned to Sam. She was halfway through the living room when the doorbell rang. Puzzled as to who was showing up at her door, Jules backtracked and looked through the peep hole. Her heart fluttered a little at the sight of Sam standing on the other side of the door. He'd switched out of his uniform into a pair of snug jeans and a blue button down shirt. He was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

Jules slid the lock and opened the door. She leaned against the frame as Sam grinned at her sheepishly. He held up the bag. "I brought ice cream. You said something about Chocolate Therapy, right?"

Jules blushed, touched that he remembered what flavor she'd mentioned. "Yeah."

They stood there for a long moment, Jules leaning on the door frame trying to tell herself his presence didn't mean anything and Sam shifting from one foot to the other clutching the handle of the plastic bag. Finally Sam grinned sheepishly. "I think this is going to start melting pretty soon."

Jules sort of shook herself back to reality, blushing slightly. "Sorry. Come on in."

She led the way to the kitchen and started to reach up into the cabinet for bowls when she saw that Sam was pulling out pint size containers. So she bypassed the bowls and pulled out two spoons instead. Before sitting at the table with him, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a familiar looking brown bottle. Sam eyed it with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me you aren't about to add chocolate sauce to ice cream that's already so chocolately it should come with a warning."

Jules shrugged. "There's no such thing as too much chocolate."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "How do you stay so little?"

"I have a very high metabolism. Plus working out two hours a day like we do burns a lot of calories." Jules explained as if it were a serious question. She pulled off the top of the container and glanced over at his. "What flavor are you eating?"

"Pistachio Pistachio."

She offered him the bottle of syrup. "Want to make it better?"

"I'll pass." Sam replied, chuckling a little. "I don't think my metabolism burns off calories the way yours does."

They settled in to eating their ice cream. It was a companionable silence which neither felt the need to fill. When her pint was halfway finished, Jules looked at Sam. "I didn't think you would come back. I especially didn't think you'd bring ice cream."

He grinned, suddenly looking even more boyish and good looking than usual. "I wasn't sure if you'd even let me in. Figured how could you turn down chocolate ice cream? Do you mind?"

"That you brought ice cream? Seriously?" Then without the teasing tone, she added. "Why did you?"

Sam shrugged, looking at her seriously. "I don't know. I could tell you were upset about what happened tonight while on duty and I didn't want you wallowing in some misplaced guilt all night. But most of all, I'm tired of us dancing around the issue of what's going on between us. There's no denying there's something there. I've felt it from the first time I laid eyes on you…"

"That was fear that I was about to shoot you."

"Fear? Nah, it made me admire you all the more. I can't explain it but all I know is that seeing you at work every shift makes me want to see you off shift more and more. Things just feel right when we're together. I think you feel it too."

Jules played with her spoon. That was the problem. She did feel it. She just wasn't sure she should feel it or if taking a chance was worth the risk it might cause. "It doesn't matter. There are rules and we can't break them."

"Screw the rules." Sam retorted, his tone sharper than he'd wanted it to be but unable to contain himself. Of course he knew there were rules about fraternizing but what right did any rule book have to say who he could and couldn't fall for? They were both adults; couldn't they decide for themselves what was right for themselves? Did the department really think they were so hormonally driven that they would be unable to separate their personal and professional lives?

"But rules are put in place for a reason." Jules argued. "If we let something start…"

"Oh something's already started." Sam assured her, his eyes never leaving hers. "we've just been fighting it but that kiss tonight," he trailed off, smiling at the memory of his lips pressed against her soft, luxurious counterparts without finishing his statement.

She gave him a slight nudge under the table with her bare foot. "Sam, what if we start a relationship and it goes bad? We still have to work with each other and trust each other. We can't let the team down by bringing our personal lives to work."

Sam shook his head. "Jules, are you really saying you won't give me - give us- a chance because of some what if? What if what develops between us is so good it makes us both personally and professionally better people?" A sudden thought struck him in the gut and his eyes widened. "Have you dated a co-worker before? Is that why you're quick to assume the worst?"

As if to avoid answering the question, Jules busied herself adding more chocolate syrup to her ice cream. She stirred the frozen concoction to fully integrate the added ingredient and only then did she nod. "When I first started at the RCMP, one of my co-workers kept flirting with me I was pretty naive and fell hook, line, and sinker for him and his lines. I didn't know until it was too late that he was already married. I was humiliated and I broke things off. Everything but my heart could have been okay but to make matters worse, he'd been bragging to a bunch of the guys in the locker room about our relationship. Turns out I was the laughing stock of the force. It got so bad I asked for a transfer to another division."

Sam closed his eyes, sickened by the story she'd related. How anyone could ever treat Jules so badly? "That won't happen here. I promise you I'm not married and I'm pretty sure you aren't either. I don't even date more than one girl at a time even if it's a casual thing. And Jules, I can guarantee nothing with us would be casual. I'm also not a guy who kisses and tells. No locker room brag sessions for me. I swear to you if we're together I'll treat you with nothing but respect. I promise you that."

Jules concentrated on her ice cream, letting his words sink in. She trusted what he was saying was true. She didn't see him as someone who said things just to get into a girls pants but she couldn't let go of her fears either. "I like you, Sam. I really do. If I didn't think I'd be risking my job, I'd give in to you in an instant. But my job is important to me; I worked my ass off to get here. I'm the only female to make it into the cool pants so far and not just SRU but the best team as well. People outside the team are just watching for me to mess up. Like it did tonight…"

"You didn't mess up. You were making sure the scene was secure; there's nothing wrong with that." Sam argued, not about to let her blame herself for the events of the call.

"People who weren't there won't see it that way. They'll just see that I was the security detail and I was the one who let her get captured. That's all that matters. You don't know what that's like…"

"Don't I?" Sam interrupted once more. "I didn't get my spot on Team One through ordinary channels. Doesn't matter that I'm qualified, people assume I'm only here because my father pulled strings. Every day I have to prove myself. Still these feelings I have for you, I can't ignore them or hope they'll go away. I'm willing to take a chance on us. I hope you are too."

The pure, raw emotion in his words sent a chill down her spine. Never before had she had a guy almost plead for her to give him a chance. His words crashed over her like a gentle caress and made her feel special. "Why?" Seeing immediately that he didn't understand the question, she continued. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Sam had had girlfriends in the past who had fished for compliments but he could hear the earnestness in Jules's question. She truly didn't see why he was so attractive. He licked his lips nervously. "Who wouldn't be? You're beautiful but you don't flaunt it; in fact, I bet you don't even see it about yourself. You're strong, independent, confident in your abilities but at the same time unsure of yourself. I look at you and I know a relationship with you won't be conventional and that both scares and excites me. I want to know you - not just the sexy sniper chick- but the Jules no one else gets to see."

He took another bite of his own ice cream. "I want more nights like this, sitting and eating ice cream and talking about things we wouldn't otherwise talk about. I want you."

Jules reached her spoon over to his carton and took a bite of his pistachio ice cream. She grimaced. "Your choice of ice cream might be a sticking point."

He grinned feeling emboldened by her words. "Maybe you just aren't mixing the flavors right." He leaned over and kissed her once more. That kiss on the sidewalk earlier was a peck on the cheek compared to his one. His hand cupped the back of her head drawing her closer to him. Her own hands clenched and unclenched reflexively in return.

In an instant, the reasons she had for not wanting to pursue a relationship were forgotten. She simply wanted to lose herself in that kiss, wanted to beg for more. She was breathing hard when the kiss ended. Now she was the one licking her lips. "I think I could come to like that." She admitted a little breathlessly.

"Pistachio ice cream or my kiss?"

"Both as long as the first comes in the form of the last. This is crazy, Sam. It's wrong but it feels so right. Nothing else seems to matter when you kiss me."

The hand that was cupping the back of her head tracked around to the side of her face where his thumb rubbed against her jaw line. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you. Okay so maybe not exactly while four guns were drawn on me but from the very first. I was beginning to think I may never get the chance. But I got to be honest; now that I've kissed you, it's going to be impossible not to do it whenever I can. If you tell me you don't want me then I'll respect your decision. It wouldn't be easy but I'll do it. Please don't make me have to try."

"I do want you." Jules assured him in almost a whisper. "My head tells I shouldn't but I do."

Sam leaned in and kissed her again. This wasn't as soul-consuming as the previous one but still full of promise of what could be. His lips left hers and blazed a trail to her left ear. After nipping and sucking a moment on her earlobe, he whispered. "Tell your head to shut up."

She swallowed heavily. "Copy that."

Ice cream containers were forgotten as they rose together and Jules led the way back out to the living room. They made it as far as the couch before they ended up in a tangle of body parts. Jules was mostly lying beneath Sam's strong muscular body. Both were still fully clothed as hands roamed in places they'd only dreamed of touching. Kisses once more turned heated as Sam alternated between capturing her mouth with his and his lips seeing out virgin territory for him to discover.

He traveled down the side of her neck before stopping at the little dip just above her clavicle. First he lathed the area with his tongue before pressing his lips against her skin and gently suckling the area. He was careful about the amount of pressure he put on the area, wanting to tease and excite but not leave a mark that later would have to be explained. When his ministrations caused her to moan in pleasure, he knew he'd hit a sweet spot.

A hand slid under the ridiculously long t-shirt, a t-shirt he hoped hadn't once belonged to an old boyfriend. He registered the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra with pleasure as his hand cupped and squeezed the small soft mounds. Her own hands forgot their roaming as his thumb flicked across the hardened nipple of her right breast. Her back arched her body closer to him as pinpoints of colors danced behind closed eyes. Moisture pooled between her legs.

His mouth left the spot on her neck so he could look deep in her eyes. But her eyelids were tightly squeezed shut as she began to pan. The sight was as sexy as hell, Sam decided as he gently requested, "Open your eyes, Baby."

She obeyed but it was clear she was unfocused, lost in the moment. He gave her taut nipple a soft pinch. "I want to kiss you right here." He told her, his voice husky with desire.

She nodded her permission and bit her bottom lip as his head dipped beneath the t-shirt. His hot breath first warmed the area and then his tongue darted out taking tentative swipes at the swollen nipple. She whimpered slightly and Sam wasn't sure he'd ever heard a sexier sound. Her own hands found their way under his shirt, her short nails skimming across his back. His teeth grazed her nipped in a slight nip and her whimper changed to a shout of pure pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his back and he was sure he'd have half-moon indentions where her fingernails had been. His teeth released their hold so that his mouth could take in more of her breast, sucking and licking almost hungrily.

Jules felt reduced to keening cries as he lavished attention on her sensitive swells. She could feel her arousal growing and wasn't sure how long she could last under the loving attention of his expert mouth. If he could drive her this crazy with his kisses, what would happen if they took this a step further? He switched his attention to her other breast showing it the same love and consideration. She wondered if he could feel how damp her panties were becoming. Whether or not he could or couldn't through the material became a moot point when he slid a hand inside her sweat pants and rubbed against the thin material that served as a barrier between him and her warm moist center. Her current state of arousal was all too obvious then.

The growing bulge pressing into her thigh told her he was just as ready for more. Her eyes widened suddenly in shock. This was all moving so quick and while she didn't want him to stop, it scared her at the same time. She was by far not a virgin but at the same time, her number of lovers could be counted on one hand. And even those few had progressed to this stage only after weeks or even months of dating.

"Sam, wait…stop."

Immediately his hand withdrew from her pants and his mouth left her breast. He withdrew his head from under her t-shirt to look at her. His blue eyes were a mixture of confusion and fear. What had he done wrong? Had he misread her signals? He scrambled back as much as he could on the couch so that he wasn't touching her at all. "Jules?"

Her body literally screamed in protest at the loss of his contact. She wanted to take back her words as soon as he pulled away. But that scared her even more. "What are we doing? We kissed for the first time just a couple of hours ago and now I'm two seconds away from begging you to take me right here on my couch."

"Two seconds, huh? I could work with that." Sam grinned but then grew serious. "Jules, nothing has to happen that you aren't ready for. If I crossed a line, I'm sorry. I'm not going to make excuses. If it's too fast, we can slow down. As much as I want this and as good as you feel, it doesn't have to progress any further until or if you are ready. I won't be upset or mad."

Jules sat up and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "It's not that I'm not ready. I think you could tell that I more than wanted everything you were doing. But should I want it?"

Sam moved back closer and gathered her gently in his arms, wanting to hold her even if nothing went further than that. "Is there a reason why you shouldn't want it?"

He wasn't trying to be flip; he truly wanted to understand her reluctance. Jules shrugged, tracing random shapes with her finger on his chest. "No, I just don't think I should want it this soon. Aren't we a little ahead of ourselves here? I feel like we've skipped some pretty important steps."

"Maybe, but to me it seems like we got stalled somewhere at the start and we're finally where we need to be. We've been skating around the chemistry we share for so long that this feels like it's about time. But like I said, if you need us to slow down before we take that step, then we can do that."

Jules looked up at him, chewing on her bottom lip. "You don't think it's too soon?"

There was something in her tone that Sam finally picked up on. She was worried that he or someone else would think poorly of her if they jumped immediately into a sexual relationship. "Jules, I don't make a habit of bedding a woman on the first date. I won't say it hasn't happened before but it's not the way I usually operate. But it already feels like we've been together for months already. Whatever happens next, no one is going to know about it but the two of us. I'm not going to think any less of you either way."

"We haven't even had a first date." Jules argued, but it was obvious to them both that her protests weren't as strong.

Sam nodded back toward the kitchen. "We had ice cream together. We could count that a date, can't we?"

A slow grin spread over her face and she stood up and offered Sam her hand. He took it and allowed her to tug him to his feet. He wasn't sure if she was about to show him to the door or not. Instead she stepped into his embrace and rose up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I guess we can."

She turned, keeping his hand firmly in hers and led him up the stairs. At the doorway of her bedroom she had one more moment of indecision. She'd never invited a man into her bedroom before and she tried to remember from earlier if there was anything embarrassing lying around. As if sensing her hesitancy, Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers of delight down her spine. "Whatever happens, it's up to you."

In answer, she turned to face him and taking his face in her hands kissed him. They continued the kiss as she walked backward leading him toward the bed. When her knees hit the edge of the bed, she released his head and let her hands travel down to start unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were shaking but she finally undid the final button and pushed the blue material off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Breaking off the kiss, Sam reached for the hem of the t-shirt, his eyes asking permission before lifting it. She nodded ever so slightly and a second later it joined Sam's shirt on the floor. Sam took a moment to admire the sight of her standing before him half dressed. There was no question in his mind that she was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

She chewed on her lower lip looking up at him. "Sam, before this goes so far neither one of us can stop…"

"No matter how far it goes, we can stop if that's what you want." Sam assured her.

She smiled her thanks. Her cheeks turned crimson. "What about… I mean, do you have… I don't…"

Sam kissed her again, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. Without looking and without breaking off the kiss, he opened the billfold and pulled out a foil packet before dropping the wallet to the ground with his shirt. "Is this what you're asking about?"

She nodded. Sam tossed it to the nightstand where he could find in when he really needed it. Then he lowered her gently to the bed and covered her with his body. Once again he plied her with kisses as his hands divested her of her sweat pants. Her own fingers brushed at his belt buckled but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't get it to work. His hands covered hers, stilling her motions. Then he toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt to remove his jeans. Soon they were both completely naked, and only his body covered hers. His fingers disappeared to the apex of her legs and found the bundle of nerves at her womanhood. As he applied gentle pressure to the sensitive nub, her body almost bucked off the bed. Slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her, he inserted a single finger into her warm inviting core.

Jules sucked in her breath at the pleasure he was stirring in her and then forgot how to breathe. Her hands grasped the sheets beneath her fisting the material. Her mouth opened slightly but no sound emerged. Sam hovered over her enjoying seeing her come undone as much as he was enjoying touching her in such an intimate way. Then he carefully added a second finger inside her. Her eyes widened and her body shuddered in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed the spot on her neck he'd discovered earlier and then traveled up to her ear. "You've got to breathe Baby or you're never going to survive this. It's okay, I've got you."

She tried to breath but as his lips traveled back south, once more capturing her breast in his mouth, all thoughts of breathing vanished again. Her juices flowed freely down his hand and her muscles clenched around him. His own arousal was getting painfully hard. He wanted to exchange his fingers for the appendage that would give him the maximum pleasure as well but held back a little longer, wanting to give Jules as much as he possibly could.

As the first tremors of her orgasm shot through her, Sam placed the hand that wasn't buried in her on her shoulder, keeping her from bucking completely off the bed. Her reaction was intense, so intense that hearing her pants almost sent him over the edge as well. Again he repeated his admonishment for her to breathe. He blew gently over her face trying to cool her off a little as she rode out the waves of pleasure that had her body shuddering almost convulsively.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Baby?" The pleading tone as she called his name made his erection twitch with need.

"Please." She was still breathing hard.

He stared down at her, enjoying knowing that he had created such pleasure for her. "Please what, Jules? Whatever you want, whatever you need. I want to make you feel that good over and over again but you got to tell me what you want. What do you want me to do?"

Talking was almost impossible as she was having trouble just breathing but she managed a few words. "Want…you…inside…me."

Sweeter words Sam had never heard. He kissed her stealing what little bit of breath she'd regained. Then he once more moved to her ear. "I am inside you. My fingers feel so good filling you. You're perfect, so tight and wonderful. So good."

She shook her head and arched off the bed and his thumbs added pressure to her sensitive nub. "More. Want more."

"What more do you want, Jules? Tell me." Sam kissed down her neck again to her breast. She began to pant again as he was getting close to sending her over the edge a second time.

Unable to articulate her need her hand unclenched the sheet beneath her and came forward grasping his manhood firmly in her small hand squeezing just a little. Now Sam moaned in pleasure. He wanted inside her as much as she wanted him. Still, he held back just slightly. "I could do that Baby. I told you anything you want. But if that's what you want inside you, you've got to get me ready for you. That is unless you want me to stop what I'm doing…"

She released him and reached over to the night stand for the condom he'd tossed there earlier. She ripped the wrapper open and pulled out the contents. With shaky hands she slid the condom into place. Sam hissed in pleasure and almost exploded just at her touch. He'd wanted to prolong the sweet torture of holding back but as soon as the condom was in place, he withdrew his fingers and hovered directly over her.

She whimpered at the loss of contact of his fingers inside her. He smiled at her although he had very little control at this point as well. "It's okay, Baby. I'm still here. "

Slowly he filled her, giving her time to adjust to him being inside her. Her hips rose to meet him and they began to rock together in perfect harmony. He kept the pace slow, waiting the moment he'd long for for so long to last for as long as possible. In all of the dreams that he'd had at night where he'd woken up with the need to change his shorts and sheets he'd imagine what it would be like to make love to Jules. But no matter how powerful or realistic those dreams had been, they paled in comparison with the real thing.

As much as they both wanted to prolong the pleasure neither could remain satisfied with slow and steady. He increased the pace, each thrust going deeper and hitting all the right spots. They reached their orgasms at almost the same time, Sam just seconds behind Jules. Afterward, they lay entangled in each other's arms, drifting toward a satisfied sleep.

Jules sighed in drowsy contentment as sleep pulled her under, the worries of the day only a vague memory. She snuggled closer into Sam's embrace and mimicked her words from earlier. "I think I could come to like that."

Sam smiled. He wasn't sure where this road would lead them but he sure planned to enjoy the ride. He kissed the top of her head as she succumbed to sleep. "I think I already have."


End file.
